


Finding Favorites

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, could be read as platonic if you're a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Poe never gets tired of showing Finn new things.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: OTP Drabble Project [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 19





	Finding Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I haven't even seen Ep IX but I know we were ROBBED. This is def inspired by posts I've seen on Tumblr but I can't think of one in particular. 

Poe never gets tired of showing Finn new things. There's a whole galaxy out there of foods he hasn't tasted and games he hasn't played and stories he hasn't heard. Poe is determined to offer him tiny bits of everything and wait for that wonder-filled smile, the joy sparkling in those dark eyes. Poe can be hotheaded sometimes, full of fighting spirit and careening through life with the hair-trigger reflexes one needs to be the talented pilot that he is. But to help Finn find his favorites, find his opinions after a lifetime of enforced uniformity—Poe can be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
